


Jake's Choices

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 1: Colter (Red Dead Redemption 2), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Headcanon, Marriage, One Shot, Red Dead Online - Freeform, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: It was Jake’s last day, and while he nor his wife knew it, he started off the morning with plans for their future.
Relationships: Jake Adler/Sadie Adler
Kudos: 3





	Jake's Choices

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mention of what transpired in Red Dead Online, but Jake’s backstory is simply my headcanon. This story takes place hours before members of O'Driscoll Boys reach the Alder Ranch.

Jake Alder woke up that morning with more energy than usual. He wasn't sure what brought this on, but he decided he would take this opportunity to make the most of it. Instead of sneaking in some reading time, he cleaned himself at the wash bin, then prepared breakfast for Sadie. The rich aroma of eggs, pork, and bread roused his wife from her sleep a while later.

"Who're you and what did you do with my Jakey?" Jake heard her tease as she made her approach after washing up and putting on some warm clothes. She made a delighted sound when she spotted the vase filled with colorful flowers placed in the middle of the table. Despite sharing the work on the ranch equally, it was usually Sadie who got up first and prepared breakfast for them both.

"Have a seat, madam," Jake offered as he held out a chair for her like a gentleman.

Sadie bent her knees and bowed her head in a curtsy. "Why, thank you, kind sir!" she played along, but it was quickly followed with a snort. This caused Jake to snicker as well, as his wife wasn't a "well-bred" woman, but that was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her to begin with.

The two settled for breakfast and the conversation fell into the usual routine, such as what tasks needed to be done for the day. As he drank his coffee, Jake could still hear the disapproval in his father's voice from years back, when he announced his intentions of marrying Sadie and becoming a rancher.

* * *

_"I can't believe this is what you want to do with yourself, Jake. I, my father, and his father didn't have to work. We had people working FOR us! YOU have people working FOR you, and you want to give it up... so you can work? Break your back for such unnecessary expectations?"_

_"It's more than that, Pa," Jake insisted as he cast his eyes down at the pristine hardwood floors of his father's lavish study. Jake wasn't blind or ignorant of the vast wealth his family had, but it just never felt right to have things handed to him, when he could earn it himself by working for it. "I want to give Sadie the best life she can have and feel good about it."_

_"And what's wrong with showering a woman with whatever she wants without lifting a finger?" his father inquired as he sat behind his desk and shifted through paperwork that was spread out before him. "Look at your brothers--look how successful they've turned out. They've married equally wealthy young ladies from good families and provided me with grandchildren that will carry on the success of our legacy, our blood. Jake, why do you want to be difficult? Isn't it enough we allowed you to continue to see that Sadie girl as much as you do?"_

_Jake's eyes flickered up to fix a hard stare at his father. "'Allow?'" Anger crept over his features. It was no secret that his family didn't approve of Sadie and her "wild" ways. She came from a lower-class family, and her mannerisms didn't align with what his family viewed as "appropriate" for the likes of him. Jake loved her honesty and her willingness to speak up. There was a fire about her that instantly drew him to her, and in his eyes, she was the loveliest woman he'd ever seen. She challenged him in ways no other person had, and she made him want to be a better person overall without putting him down or making fun of him._

_"Your mother and I were hoping by this time you would've moved on from her and taken into consideration some of the arrangements we've set up for you in terms of marriage," the elder Alder remarked as he set his paperwork down and met his son's disapproving glare. "We only want what's best for you. You've gone to the best schools, and you are a bright boy, but it's time to grow up and be serious about your future."_

_Jake held his head high and clenched his jaw. "Sadie IS my future," he insisted. The disappointment in his father's face was instant, and he secretly delighted in this sight alone. "Nobody is going to force me into doing anything I don't wanna do. I want Sadie as my wife, and I ain't waiting around for you and Ma to accept this."_

_His father rose from his chair and snapped, "If you take off with that girl, you will be dead to us! We will NOT have such low-class filth linked to any of us! This is going to be your last chance, Jake, because I grow weary of this discussion. Either you change your mind about her, or you walk out of this house with only the clothes on your back."_

_Jake's shoulders sagged as he turned his back to his father. He knew his old man wouldn't see things his way or even bend a little, but he had to plead his case. This was what he ultimately wanted, wasn't it? To work hard and to be a man that Sadie could be proud of? If it meant starting over with absolutely nothing... so be it._

_"Good-bye, Mr. Alder," Jake said, and without sparing another glance, he stormed out of the study._

* * *

Jake was more than grateful that he purchased the property all the way out in Ambarino with money he earned doing odd jobs, day and night, without his family's knowledge. He didn't even tell Sadie about it until the day of their wedding, and the surprise and delight of the news made her entire face glow with pride. Seeing how radiant she looked while wearing her wedding dress made him the happiest man alive.

The ranch was miles away from civilization, and due to its location in the mountains, it was offered at a fairly inexpensive rate. During their courtship, Sadie expressed wanting to "get away from it all" and not deal with people in general. She didn't care where they lived, so long as they wouldn't be bothered on a daily basis; so, living in a city was out of the question. Sadie grew up in a rough environment, but could hunt animals and ride horses. Jake knew a little about ranching from reading books and talking to farm hands, but he soon learned a lot more through Sadie. Some of their dates involved her taking him to local ranches where they'd speak to cattlemen. Jake sometimes got involved with feeding the livestock and performing other general work around a farm. By the time he and Sadie departed for their new lives as husband and wife, he was no longer a greenhorn.

* * *

As Sadie washed the dishes, Jake sat at the table and admired the rustic home they shared. Married over three years now, he still had no regrets over living far away from everyone. In the first year of his marriage, he'd occasionally receive letters from one of his brothers, who expressed confusion and disappointment over Jake's decision to abandon their family. Jake never wrote back, knowing his brother nor the others would make him change his mind. Eventually, Sadie tossed all the letters sent to him in the fireplace one night. And just like that, there had been no more letters to come to the ranch. But then the robberies started happening, almost like revenge for the burning letters. Drifters who somehow managed to come upon their ranch would break into their home and help themselves to their goods. Their most prized possessions were never looted, but it was still disheartening to come home after a hard day's work or travel to find the home ransacked. Jake took it upon himself to trust certain individuals he felt were kind-hearted enough to help him retrieve any stolen property in exchange for money. As cut-throat as his wife was toward these "hired help," their trust in others ultimately led to having their ranch secured once more.

"What do you think about making this place bigger?" Jake expressed as he turned around in his seat to watch Sadie over by the sink. "Add another room?"

"What, so you can finally have a place for your growing collection of books besides the cellar?" she jested in a light-hearted manner.

He held up his hands as if to claim guilt, but it was all in good fun. Reading was one of his passions, and he had no shame admitting that he could sometimes get lost in his stories while Sadie was off doing actual work on the ranch. As tempting as it was to have a special place for his literature, that wasn't on the forefront of his mind.

"Actually," he suggested as he folded his arms across the chair and propped his chin on top of them, "we could use it as a place for another member of the family."

Sadie's back continued to face him, but she paused from her cleaning. She fell quiet, which was unusual for her, and Jake instantly panicked.

"I'm sorry..." He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace. "I suppose it's a silly idea--"

“Jakey," Sadie spoke up as she dried her hands with a rag before turning to face him. Her features softened as she asked him, "You really want a family with me?"

His breath caught in his through for a moment. His wife sounded so confused, almost as if he couldn't have possibly asked such a question to _HER_ of all people.

"'Course with you.” His hand slid from his neck onto his lap. “I mean, if you want to. Won't force you to do something you don't want to do, and I want what you want, so if you don't want to--"

"Yes, you silly man, I want to start a family with you!" Sadie blurted out as she went over to him and threw her arms around his head, hugging him to her chest.

Jake's arms wrapped themselves around her waist and the two held one another in a warm embrace. He couldn't imagine a better person to be the mother of his child (maybe children?) than his Sadie.

"Farmers' Almanac says we're gonna have a rough storm brewing 'round here starting tonight," he murmured as he continued holding her, "but once the weather calms down, we can start working on gathering equipment and building that new addition? When that's settled, we can start trying?"

He couldn't see it, but Sadie smirked. She then said, "Hell, I'd be up for trying while we build, and if we get what we want, we can hire them helpful drifters again to finish building for us."

Jake laughed as he was filled with joy. Pulling his head back, he fondly gazed up at his beloved wife.

How did he ever get so damned lucky in life?


End file.
